memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gallifrey102
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Gallifrey102! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the Vulcan High Command page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Shran (Talk) 10:50, August 17, 2010 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Vulcan High Command Can you please cite where exactly the Vulcan term for Vulcan High Command was mentioned? I don't recall it. -Angry Future Romulan 13:58, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :It was in brackets after the word "Command" and had the designation "Vulcan:" before it. It appears in the brief paragraph before the contents table. Gallifrey102 14:02, August 17, 2010 (UTC) No, I mean, what episode or movie did you pull that information from? -Angry Future Romulan 14:07, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I used the words from an external link on the same article, The Vulcan Language Dictionary Gallifrey102 14:18, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately, as that is not a permitted resource, the change will have to be reverted. You might want to take a look at MA:CANON. -Angry Future Romulan 14:20, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Don't let that discourage you, though, we all make those mistakes, especially when we're new. Welcome to Memory Alpha. -Angry Future Romulan 15:15, August 17, 2010 (UTC)